Summer Spirits
by ydoucare458
Summary: 100 years before Jack became a guardian, he met Amora, a summer spirit that captured his interest. Now 10 years after Pitch was defeated, a new guardian must be chosen and Jack will learn something about his friend that she would have rather kept hidden from him. Sorry about the bad summary. Jack/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, or any other character's associated with Rise of the Guardians,**

**but I do own Amora Summer**

**Author's note: This is my first Fan-Fic ever, so please be gentle.**

* * *

Love is a fickle thing. Such a strong emotion, and yet, somehow so unrecognizable, so easily mistaken, even to those who know it best, love is a mystery.

**100 years before Jack becomes a guardian**

A small forest just south of Burkess, this is where our story begins. Jack Frost wandered through the forest near his home town. He touched the trees creating delicate floral patterns on their trunks. He couldn't help himself, it didn't matter that winter was ending and giving way to spring. He would make it snow every day of the year if he could. He sent a cold gust of wind out. It chilled the air and made Jack smile. That smirk changed into a look of confusion when he saw the girl at the pond.

She was very short, though he couldn't tell exactly how short, and even from where he floated, he knew she was beautiful. She had long red hair that hung down to the middle of her back in almost wild curls. They seemed to move on their own around her face. Jack couldn't quite see her face, but he saw that her skin was pale, her nose, much like his own, was turned up in a mischievous way. She was currently walking across his newly frozen pond. That was when jack noticed she had bare feet…and wasn't wearing a coat.

Where she stepped on the pond, he saw the ice begin to melt and crack. Something inside him urged to help her. He flew over and touched the ice on the pond, only to find it hot. He pulled his hand away from the burning ice and looked at the girl. With every step she took she got closer and closer to falling into the frozen pond.

"What are you doing?" he said, "you're gonna get hurt." Jack often spoke like this to people. They couldn't hear him, or see him. He would often pretend that they could to ease his own mind, and to comfort him. So imagine his surprise when the girl turned around and looked straight at him.

Her piercing green eyes starred into his and Jack felt something stir in his chest. Like a million snowballs being pelted around the walls of his stomach. He felt a blue blush creep onto his cheeks when the girls spoke.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Her voice was soft and smooth, like a caress. Jack felt a strange sensation spread across his chest. He looked behind him, and saw no one. He looked back at the girl and she was still staring at him.

"Can you see me?" he asked hesitantly. She chuckled a little before nodding.

"Of course I can see you." She said the ice under her feet was getting thinner and thinner. "Who are you?" she said. Jack stood up slowly and watched the girl. The ice was cracking under her feet. She seemed oblivious to the crumbling foundation, but Jack wasn't. There was a loud crack and Jack lunged at the girl. He grabbed her around the waist and tumbled into a pile of snow, for a nice soft landing.

"Jack Frost." He said to the girl who he now had cradled protectively against his chest. He noticed she was hot…temperature wise. With her in his arms he could feel his skin burning. "You're really hot." He said. Her eyes widened for a moment before she understood his meaning and rolled out from his grasp.

"Sorry" she said, her cheeks were stained a delicate pink from the obvious miscommunication. She looked back over towards the pond where she had just been standing. The ice was slowly reforming over the surface. She sighed in frustration. "Will you stop freezing the lake winter is over." She said turning back on Jack. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You know who I am?" he asked in disbelief, someone actually knew who he was; someone could see him and hear him. His ice blue eyes widened with pure joy.

"Of course, you're a winter spirit, it's not hard to tell, especially when you add the fact that you are freezing" the girl said. Jack examined the small girl. She looked to be about his age, well his apparent age at least. She wore very little clothing considering how cold it was. Just a simple pink dress that made her hair seem much brighter.

"You're not human are you?" he asked, the sadness clear in his voice. She turned around at the change in his demeanor. Her green eyes melted at the expression on his face.

"No, I'm a summer sprit." She walked back over to him, "among other things." Jack noticed the snow melting under her feet. "Look I'm sorry, but winter's over. Summer's on its way." She said the last part with a smile on her face.

When she smiled Jack felt the return of the snowballs. He would do anything to keep that expression of pure joy on her face. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Well" he said with a confident smirk on his face. "You can't just go straight from winter to summer; you have to have spring in between." She looked over at him with an eyebrow raised.

"True" she said hesitantly.

"We could always share spring and fall." He said, trying to sound nonchalant. He was subconsciously drawing patterns of frost on a nearby log. He starred at her face, gauging her reaction. She seemed hesitant at first, but she seemed to warm up to the idea. The smile returned to her face, which sent Jack's stomach into summersaults.

"Okay" she said floating up into the air, "Happy spring Jack." She rose up her arms and sent out a warm gust of wind. The snow blew off the trees and melted on the ground. The sun seemed to shine a little brighter and the air definitely felt a little warmer. Jack narrowed his eyes playfully at the girl. "Your move" she said. Jack smirked before he realized something.

"Hey" he called out, she turned her head back to him "what's your name?" he asked. The smile on her face widened and the light pink blush crept back onto her cheeks, "Amora Summer"

Jack sighed, "Amora" he whispered to himself, once she was out of ear shot. He banged his staff on the ground and sent out a wave of frost, but it melted quickly. He tries once more, with slightly more success. He looked back in the direction that his new friend had just flown off into and flies after her. They both leave trails of seasonal magic that mix together to create spring.

* * *

**So...what did you think, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any characters related to it.**

**I do own Amora Summer though.**

* * *

**10 years after Pitch was defeated**

The two of them met there, in Burkess, twice a year to create, what they like to call the tween-seasons and overtime their feeling grew. The two of them became the best of friends, but what neither was willing to acknowledge was that, underneath their friendship, there was something more.

It was winter now and Jack was alone once more. He loved winter with his entire being, heck, he was a winter spirit, guardian of fun he was Jack friggen Frost. But he missed his best friend during the cold winter months; she would be on the opposite side of the world perfecting summer. He longed for the months of spring and fall when they were together, but he was careful not to be too attached.

Forty years into their twice a year arrangement, Jack had begun lying to himself. His feelings were unfamiliar to him and often he would write them off as excitement to see his best friend. Jack knew what was developing, he was not stupid after all, but he was confused. What had slowly been developing over their century of friendship wasn't exactly love, at least that's what he told himself. Those few months a year when he saw her were his favorite days, but as a precaution, he had kept his infatuation from the other guardians.

As far as he knew guardians weren't allowed to fall in love, he had asked North about it once and the old man had simply chuckled.

"Maybe one day Jack." He said. His voice was a mixture of longing and humor, as if he couldn't even imagine love as a possibility. "For now, we focus on the children."

Jack sighed and attempted to roll over, forgetting that he was resting in a tree branch, he nearly fell. He caught himself before he collided with the snow covered ground of the forest. He saw a green light reflecting off the pure white surface of the snow and looked towards the sky.

Northern Lights.

North was calling the guardians to the North Pole. Something must be terribly wrong for him to have called them all there. Jack himself had very few responsibilities, but he knew the other guardians worked all year round. Whatever North was calling them together for, it must be important.

Then again, North could also have just run out of chocolate to make cookies with, either way Jack was not going to ignore the chance to seen an angry Bunnymund. He picked up his staff and flew off towards the North Pole.

It was a few hours before he arrived. Everyone else had already arrived and they were talking quietly in a circle. North looked up and smiled at the youngest guardian.

"Jack!" he exclaimed as he busted through the circle and hugged the skinny teen. "we were waiting for you." He said setting Jack down. Toothiana was hovering nervously while twiddling her thumbs, Sandy had quickly fallen asleep on his cloud of golden sleep sand, and Bunnymund was leaning against the rail that surrounded the globe with shining lights.

"Bout time ya' got here" said Bunnymund.

"What's this about?" Jack asked, ignoring the bunny's comment and looking up at North. North wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Man in Moon is picking a new guardian." Jack looked around the room for any sign that North was joking. He saw none.

"Why, you got me ten years ago, and that was because of Pitch. Is he back?"

"No, Pitch has not resurfaced, though I'm sure he will eventually. Jack, sometimes Man in Moon chooses a guardian just because." North told the youngest guardian.

"What if it's not Pitch?" said Bunnymund. "What if it's something worse?" Jack turned towards the Pooka, his eye brows scrunched together.

"What do you mean? Who could possibly be worse than Pitch?"

"Stop" North said, his deep voice echoing around the room. "We will speak of this no more." Bunnymund looked away and Jack made a promise to talk to him about it later…or at least to ask Toothiana. For now Jack was silent as he watched the giant blue crystal rise out of the floor. The moon's light shined right through it and Jack felt suddenly anxious. He saw Sandy flying through pictures over his head and Tooth watching excitedly. He heard Bunnymund whispering quietly.

"Not the groundhog, not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Jack perched himself on his staff and waited. A moonbeam shone through the crystal and a hologram appeared. It was a small girl, with wildly curly hair wearing a knee length dress and no shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any characters related to it.**

**But I do own Amora Summers**

* * *

Jack knew who it was on sight. He would recognize her anywhere. Before he could control his reaction he had already jumped up into the air and shouted in pure joy. Tooth was smiling too, but the other three guardians look a little weary.

"Oh this is great." Tooth said, "I haven't seen her in years, this'll be the best."

"You know Amora?" Jack asked Tooth as he floated like he was lying in a recliner.

"Yes, she's very popular."

"I'm not sure how I feel about this mate." said Bunnymund. "Can she even be a guardian," Jack looked at them curiously.

"Why're you getting so worked up, she's just a summer spirit." Jack said looking at the three guardians. All of the guardians stopped their bickering to stare at Jack.

"You know her?" asked North.

"uh, Duh."

"What's she like?" asked Bunnymund before he could help himself. He shook his head quickly and blinked. Jack laughed at him lightly, but he felt something in the pit of his stomach, a strange anger and the bunny for even wondering about his friend.

"I don't know," he said touching back down to the ground. "fun, but kinda serious, a little too uptight, but she's gotten better in the past hundred years." He jumped back onto his staff and sat pensively considering other traits that he wouldn't mind sharing with Bunny. Jack thought that she was brilliant, and beautiful, and all around just pleasant company, but he felt that he should keep that side of her to himself. He liked to think that she was only like that around him, that she felt comfortable enough with him to show him a side of her that she kept hidden from everyone else.

"Well how should we tell her?" asked Tooth. Sandy flashed some images over his head. "I don't think she'd appreciated being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal."

"We should go visit her." Said Bunnymund, "You know 'cause she'll be more comfortable on her own turf." Something about the way his ear twitched made Jack doubt his motive, but he wasn't about to oppose the idea. He'd been trying to figure out where Amora lived since, practically the day they met.

"Off we go then" said North, subconsciously straightening out his hat and grooming his beard. Jack noticed Bunnymund doing something similar to his fur while they walked towards the sleigh. Jack grabbed his staff and sat down in the red vehicle, his excitement rapidly morphing in to anxiety. Toothiana sat down next to him and smiled.

"Don't be nervous, you two are friends right?" she said. Jack looked at her questioningly.

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" he asked rhetorically. The tooth fairy smiled at him.

"She has that effect on people" she said excitedly, "Just look at Bunny." The Pooka shot a glare at the fairy, and attempted to act normal, but his anxiety was obvious. He was tapping his feet rapidly and his ears were twitching beyond belief, not to mention the fact that every few seconds he would start grooming his fur.

"Why did you say she couldn't be a guardian?" Jack asked the bunny.

"Her center isn't really something kids appreciate." Said Tooth.

"Appreciate!" exclaimed the Bunny, "it disgusts them, how can she be a guardian if kids hate everything she represents." By now Jack was completely and utterly confused.

"Since when do kids hate summer?" said Jack with a slight chuckle. Bunny raised an eyebrow at the winter spirit.

"You really don't know." said Toothiana looking extremely shocked, "she didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?" asked Jack.

"That she's-"

"SHHH!" exclaimed the fairy, effectively shushing the bunny. Jack looked between the two of them strangely. He was about to ask what they weren't telling him when North finally spoke up.

"We are here" he said. Jack looked forwards and was met with the most astounding and surprising sight he had ever seen.

* * *

**So...What do you think? Tell me with a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians nor any characters related too it.**

**I do own Amora Summer.**

**Amora's back in this chapter, thank you to all of you who have reviewed. Enjoy.**

* * *

Now Jack was no stranger to castles. He had been to all of the guardian's separate homes. The North Pole and Toothiana's palace, he had even been to Bunnymund's underground den, but Jack had never seen one as grand as the one that rest before his eyes.

The castle itself rested on top of a mountain made out of clouds, below it there appeared to be a long stretching valley. In the setting sun the clouds seemed to be painted quiet pinks and magnificent gold with shadows of soft lilac. The castle was tall with several towers with rounded peaks and tall spires. It seemed to have been carved out of one enormous block of marble as there were no visible seams in the architecture where two pieces would have been placed together. When Jack looked around he noticed tiny shapes circling the towers. He looked beside him and noticed flocks of small, white birds flying towards the same structure as them.

The birds formed two lines on each side of the sleigh and began to guide it. Jack was confused for a moment before he saw two rows of lights on a long white platform light up and start blinking. North drove the sleigh straight towards the runway and they had a nice smooth landing.

One of the birds flew up to the reindeer at the front of the sleigh and began chirping at it. The reindeer huffed and shook out its snow covered fur all over the small white bird. Jack could have sworn the small bird had an indignant look on its face. Jack chuckled and the bird looked over at him and for a moment those black beady eyes starred straight into his soul. The bird flew up to his face and started squawking before North batted it away with a flick of his wrist.

"North!" yelled Tooth as she picked up the small white bird from the floor of the sleigh. "It's just a little dove." Said dove was now perched on one of Toothiana's fingers with its head cocked to the side as it admired her green plumage. "What's up little bird?" she asked, her tone was sweet and her voice soft. The dove puffed out its feathers importantly and began to coo. Toothiana nodded along and every now and then would answer the dove back.

When Tooth looked up she noticed the other guardians starring at her strangely. She looked back at the bird and asked one more question, "Is Amora available? We really need to speak to her." The bird gave her a strange look before giving one final chirp and flying away.

"What was that about?" asked Jack looking after the bird. "And what was with that bird?"

"That's Don, he's going to ask if Amora is available to see us." Tooth replied flying out of the sleigh and hovering about a foot above the marble floor. North handed the reins to a couple doves who began to fight over as they led the sleigh away. Jack was slightly confused as to what was going on. He stepped out of the sleigh and set his bare feet onto the marble. He jumped into the air almost immediately.

The marble was hot. He shouldn't have been as surprised as he was, considering she was as summer spirit, but the unusual temperature of the floor startled him nonetheless. Jack floated beside North and followed Tooth into a large room with a red carpet covering the majority of the floor and white furniture in a semicircle around a large fireplace. There were intricate carvings along the ceiling of the room that were plated with gold leaf. Jack couldn't help but wonder how Amora managed to get a place like this. Jack was a loner; he lived near the same pond that he had woken up on; where he had met her. He had assumed that she was the same way, that she drifted from place to place bringing summer with her. The thought that she had a home, had not even occurred to him.

Jack felt strangely uncomfortable inside her home. He assumed the other guardians felt the same as none of them attempted to take a seat on the fluffy looking couch. Bunny was back to grooming his fur and Tooth was now flossing nervously. North was twiddling his thumbs and Sandy was even too nervous to fall asleep.

The nerves of the group were not calmed by the awkward silence that was between them. They all looked around the room in silence. They looked towards the stairs when they heard light footsteps that were only audible because of the extreme quiet in the room.

Amora walked towards the stairs with her eyes glued to a clipboard. She didn't look up to see who she was talking to and when she did speak to them Jack was slightly taken aback.

"What is it that you need from me?" she asked as she looked over the clipboard in her hands and flipped the first page over the top. "You may not know this, but I am in the middle of a crisis at the moment" she flipped another page and wrote something on the third page before flipping it back to the first page. She held the clipboard out to the side and it was taken away by a pair of doves.

For a moment her face was cold and distant and Jack noticed that it lacked the light pink blush that always adorned her cheeks, but when she saw Jack hovering at the edge of the group her face lit up.

"Jack!" she yelled flying over to him and hugging him tightly. Their embrace generated a large cloud of steam. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled away. Her arms were red from contact with Jack's cool skin. The blush that Jack had grown so accustom to returned to her cheeks.

"I'm a guardian." He said, her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Since when?" she asked, Bunny chuckled from the corner of the room.

"You didn't tell her mate?" he said, but became silent when she looked over at him, Jack could have sworn he saw the bunny blush under the layer fur on his face.

"Thanks Bunny." Jack said sarcastically looking at the bunny then back at Amora. Her full pink lips were slightly parted and her eyes were wide with confusion.

"Jack" she said in a slightly confused voice, "I don't care that you are a guardian, what I want to know is whether you forgot to tell me or if you kept it from me." Jack scratched the back of his head and looked away. She lifted into the air so she was eye level with him, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. Jack shrunk back and waited for her to yell, but she didn't. She floated there patiently and waited for an answer, but before he could give one there was a loud ringing coming from down one of the mysterious hallways. A moment later a red light flashed from down that same hallway, the alarming color splashed all aver the white walls making it much more noticeable.

Amora turned to look down the hallway and after a moment bolted down the hallway with the guardians following right behind her. They came to a large control room with a large globe much like the one at the North Pole in the center, surrounding the globe was a large control panel with hundreds of buttons and switches and levers. If Jack had been left alone in that room he could only imagine how much fun he could have, but it was not the time for tricks. Sitting around the control panel were a bunch of very small children with white feathery wings sprouting from their backs. Amora flew up behind one of the kids and spoke.

"Talk to me Vic," It was a little boy with curly blonde hair and big bright blue eyes.

"Lights are going out across the board, 2,500 and counting."

"That's not possible." She said flying up and circling the globe. Jack noticed there was something different about it. It was brighter than the one at the North Pole. "People don't just give up, they can't."

"What should we do?" asked a small girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Amora was silent for a moment.

"Send out Alpha and Delta teams one through seven. Tell them to activate emergency plan 420, code name Venus." There was a deep intake of breath at the mention of the name.

"Are you sure?" Said one of the boys, she nodded.

"Yes, now go." The girl with the brown hair relayed the instructions into her headset. There were a few tense minutes where everyone watched the globe then slowly but surely, Jack noticed lights coming on, one by one they lit up once more.

"Alpha and Delta teams say," the girl waited as they completed the message, "Mission accomplished." There was a very loud and high pitched cheer as the children hugged each other and shook hands.

Amora on the other hand was not cheering; she looked worried as she gazed at the globe.

"Good work team." She said. Jack could hear the unease in her voice behind the fake cheer. "Watch it, and if it happens again come and find me." She flew out the door with the guardians following her, she took a turn down a different hallway than the one they had just entered and stopped at a large oak stained door. "We can talk in here." She said as she held it open for all the guardians.

They all filed into the small office. Though the walls and floor were white like the rest of her home, it seemed like she had attempted to put more personality into this small room. There were photographs on the walls and a large mahogany desk that held a wide variety of knick-knacks. She flew to the other side of the desk and settled into her big leather chair. She put her feet up and leaned back.

"So why are you here?" she asked, she sounded tired and Jack had a sudden urge to go and comfort her; to hold her in his arms and run his fingers through her hair. He blinked and coughed as he waited for someone to speak.

"Man in Moon has chosen you as new guardian." North said bluntly, there was a moment of silence as she processed what he had just said then she exploded in a fit of giggles. Her laugh was contagious and Jack found himself thinking it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"That's funny" she said after her laughter had died down, "I'm not really eligible to be a guardian, if you haven't noticed kids don't really like what I do." She said and Jack was confused once more.

"The Man in the Moon chose you." Said Tooth. Amora rolled her eyes.

"Don't even talk to me about the man in the moon. It doesn't matter, he obviously chose wrong, kids don't like what I do and they don't appreciate what I stand for." Amora's voice was filled with a strange anger.

"Kids don't like summer?" Jack asked sarcastically. She looked over at him, her face softened and she looked down at her hands, Jack thought she looked almost…ashamed.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" she said quietly, Jack watched as the other guardians exited the room, he suspected they would be listening at the door, but he didn't care at the moment. Amora stood up from behind her desk and walked up to him. He was still hovering above the marble; she grabbed his hand and tugged on it slightly. He came back down to the ground, his feet tingled slightly from the heat, but he didn't rise again.

She didn't release his hand when he came down; instead she held it in one hand and drew patterns on it with the other. Steam was rising from their hands as she doodle on his hand.

"Do you remember when we met?" she asked him, he smiled, but she didn't see it.

"Like it was yesterday." He replied

"Do you remember what I said when you asked if I was human?"

"You said you were a summer spirit." He said not seeing her point.

"Among other things." She finished, the statement rang a bell in Jack's memory.

"Oh yeah," he said faintly recalling her saying that; she still hadn't looked up from his hand which was starting to turn red from her warmth. "Hey." He said reaching a finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Just tell me." He cupped her cheek in his hand and she leaned her head into his palm as small curls of steam rose from the contact of hot and cold.

She took a deep breath and lifted her head and dropped his hand. She nodded and exhaled. "Remember I'm the same person, I'm still Amora." Jack's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Alright." He said. She backed up and began to pace.

"I just need to say it, please promise you won't freak out and never speak to me again."

"Promise" he said drawing a little 'X' over his heart. He stepped closer to her and put a hand on each of her shoulders. "Now what is it." She took one more deep breath.

"I'm Cupid."

* * *

**Okay, you probably saw that coming, tell me what you thought in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any characters related to it,**

**I do own Amora Summer.**

* * *

Jack chuckled for a moment as he processed the information. Cupid. Amora Summer, the girl he had known and grown to care about, was Cupid. Now that he thought about it made a fair amount of sense. But there was one thing he didn't understand.

"Wait a minute." He said, "Isn't Cupid supposed to be a fat baby with wings?" Amora who had been holding her breath let it out with a beautiful laugh. She hugged him and Jack felt his face get warm. When she pulled away some of the frost on his blue sweatshirt had melted, it quickly reformed from contact with his cold skin. Amora was smiling like she had just won the lottery.

"I have the wings, but it's easier to fly without them. And as for the baby thing, it's easier if people don't know what I look like." There was a quiet beeping noise coming from behind the desk. Amora dove behind the desk and picked up a small, square watch on a black wrist band. She looked at it quizzically before laughing. "Come on." She said grabbing Jack's hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he caught up to her, still not releasing her hand.

"Your friends have gotten a little curious." They took two lefts then a right then flew up a flight of stairs before taking one more sharp turn and coming to a pair of very large doors where they found North and Bunnymund trying to break into them furiously. Tooth and Sandy stood back as the two tried to break down the door. Jack and Amora looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

Bunnymund and North looked like two elves that had been caught stealing Christmas cookies. They quickly stepped away from the door and attempted to not make eye contact with Amora. Amora let go of Jack's hand and crossed her arms over her chest and flew over to the two guardians. Immediately Jack felt like a part of him was missing. Like someone had cut a big hole in his chest and, for the first time in his life, Jack Frost longed to be warm.

"You won't be able to get in." you know, she said circling the guardians. "It's sealed with a very old and very powerful magic." She said before letting out a big laugh. Jack could feel his stomach tighten as he listened to her laugh.

"What's in there anyways?" asked Bunny, his voice shaking slightly. Amora smiled at him and Jack thought the Pooka was going to start hyperventilating.

"Nothing that need concern you." She stopped suddenly and her face fell. She brought a hand up to her mouth and gasped, "Which reminds me." She opened the door and flew inside. The door closed automatically behind her and when Jack tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

She reappeared a few minutes later with a brown leather quiver strapped to her back with golden arrows and a matching bow. She had leather wrist guards strapped to her arms and she pulled her wildly curly hair back into a pony tail.

"Sorry, but I have to cut this meeting short, I have a job to do, so thank you for the offer, but I'm going to have to decline. She began to walk away, but she paused next to Jack and lifted into the air by his side. "It was great to see you Jack." She placed a small kiss on his cheek before flying down the hallway.

"Did she just refuse to become a guardian?" Bunny asked.

"Would not be first time." North replied reminding him of Jack.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Tooth Sandy nodded and began making pictures above his head. The four guardians continued to discuss Amora's blatant lack of respect, but Jack wasn't listening. He could still feel her lips on his cheek, he brought his hand up and touched it, he smiled. His cheek was warm. Never, in the 300 years that he had been alive had he ever felt warm.

His smile continued to creep across his face as Jack lowered himself onto the ground. The floor was hot as ever, but Jack didn't care. He sat down and leaned against the wall, his staff balanced on his knees. It was a few minutes before Jack realized that the guardians were no longer talking. He looked over and saw that they were all staring at him.

"You okay mate?" asked Bunnymund.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…" he paused, "never better." He smiled and the guardians looked at him strangely.

"I know it's a lot to take in Jack." Said Tooth as she sat next to him; "But it wouldn't have worked out anyways." Jack looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked jumping back up into the air.

"We can't love Jack." She said, hovering in front of him. "Amora's arrows are what causes love to blossom, and they don't have any effect on us." Jack moved back slightly.

"What makes you think that I even think of her like that?" asked Jack. The four guardians shared a look.

"We've all been there mate." said Bunny, "she's got this aura about her, you can't help but like her."

"I'm still not sure I understand what you're saying." Said Jack, "we can't fall in love because her arrows don't work on us?" the guardians nodded, "why don't they work on us?" he asked.

"No one knows except for MiM and Amora, there are legends, but no one is really sure." Said Tooth. "One legend says that when Amora was human, she traveled through a snowstorm trying to reach the man she loved, but she died before she could get there. Apparently when she woke up all the snow had melted and she was lying in a bed of rose petals." Tooth sighed dreamily at the image, but snapped out of it quickly. "Anyways when she went to see the man she died for, he was with another woman."

"That doesn't explain why the arrows don't work." Said Jack.

"The next part is where things get a little muddy." Said Tooth, "One version says that Amora decided that she never wanted to feel that pain again so when MiM gave her the arrows and the bow she made sure their magic could never affect her or anyone like her. The other version says that her heart was frozen when she died and until it melts she will never again feel love."

"What does that mean, 'her heart is frozen?'" asked Jack.

"It means that until she falls in love, none of us can."

* * *

**Well there it is. I would just like to thank everyone who has favorited and reviewed my story, thank you so much.**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to update this Wednesday because it is Christmas after all, but we'll see.**

**Once again thank you all so much.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Discliamer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any characters related to it.**

**I do own Amora Summer.**

**Well here you go, sorry about not posting on Wednesday, my family was keeping me preoccupied.**

* * *

Amora sat very still on the roof top. Her green eyes were focused intently on a large crowd. She was stealthy and silent as she searched for the pair. Very rarely did she make the matches herself, but she really needed an excuse to get away from the guardians.

She sighed as she thought of the visit. It was unusual for one of the guardians to visit her, let alone all of them at once.

"Well, perhaps it isn't that unusual," she thought to herself. True, North, Bunnymund, and Sandy kept their distance from her because of the effect she had on men, but Tooth visited…on occasion. Amora looked towards the blue sky, then back at the crowd. She didn't even know what to think about Jack. She had known him for almost 110 years, but in the past few every time she saw him sent butterflies through her stomach and a burning sensation through her body.

She pulled one of her arrows out of her quiver and examined it. The tip was sharp and unforgiving, but it was the magic she placed on it that was the real danger. There was a common misconception amongst the spirits and guardians and other…whatever they were; that she was the keeper of love. She laughed at the thought.

Love was an entity in itself. She did not keep it or control it. She merely guided it into people's hearts. Her thoughts changed course when she saw her targets approaching. A short man, maybe 5'6" was walking down the street. He was a little chubby, but still well built. He had dark brown hair that was almost black, and deeply tanned skin. He wore thick horned rimmed glasses and a tan coat. In each arm he carried a brown paper shopping bag.

Walking in the opposite direction was a woman, probably around 5'4" with curly brown hair. She was so pale that she almost blended in with the snow. Had it not been for her black coat and brown hair Amora may not have noticed her.

Amora notched an arrow and aimed carefully. She waited for the perfect moment, right before the two collided, right before she knocked the bag out of his left arm, spilling the contents on the street. She fired the first arrow and the second only a moment later. The first arrow hit its mark easily. It sailed through the air and pierced the man's heart, but he didn't feel a thing.

The second arrow's journey went a little less smoothly. It sailed through the air, as the first arrow did, but was almost intercepted by a runner wearing a bright, neon orange hat. The arrow dodged the man, but by doing so it went off course and sailed into the crowd.

Amora never missed her mark though. The golden arrowshot straight up into the air, took a left turn, and sailed through the woman's heart. The pair of arrows glowed a soft pink color and melted into the couple's bodies just before the two collided.

Amora smiled to herself and looked away from the two. She briefly wondered what it felt like to be in love. This thought was pushed away when she heard a deep, cold laugh.

"We meet again." The voice said. Amora's eyes widened and she looked around and drew and arrow. "Now, now dear, is that really necessary? We're just two old friends having a chat."

"You are not my friend." She said calmly as she continued to look around. She saw nothing.

"Don't be like that. If I remember correctly, last time we met, we got along famously." Her eyes narrowed at the reminder.

"I was a different person, I'm not that little angel anymore."

"How long has it been, 1200, 1300 years?" She gritted her teeth and set her jaw. "Come on let's talk, for old time's sake."

"Leave now and never speak to me again. I'll give you that much; for old time's sake."

"Fine, I'll go, but do not think this is the last time we'll meet Amora." His words were followed by silence and a few moments later a cold presence she hadn't noticed was there disappeared.

She slowly let the bow string relax and placed the arrow back in her quiver before she collapsed to her knees. Her breathing was frantic and she felt something building up in her chest, it felt like it was crushing her heart and twisting her stomach into knots.

"I've got to warn them." She said slowly getting to her feet. She rose of the ground and into the sky and towards the North Pole.

Meanwhile the guardians had just arrived at the North Pole from Amora's palace. Jack was silent as he contemplated the story that Tooth had told him. He decided that he would ask Amora next time he got the chance. Of course saying that he was going to and actually asking her were two very separate things.

Jack was content ignoring the other's discussion, but Amora was mentioned far too often for that to be a possibility so listen he did.

"We need her help" said Bunnymund, "as much as I hate to admit it, we need her." North scoffed at him.

"We do not know if we even face an enemy, let her be." He turned to stare at the globe.

"MiM chose her for a reason." Tooth said quietly. "He doesn't make mistakes." Before anyone else could comment the doors burst open. Amora flew through the doors and landed roughly on the floor. Jack smiled.

"She came after all" he thought, he was about to voice thought, but Amora spoke before anyone could get a word in edgewise.

"He's back." She said breathlessly. Her forehead was creased with lines of worry and her eyes were wide with panic.

"Who?" Jack asked, "Pitch?" she shook her head.

"No," she said, "Doubt."

* * *

**So...what'd you think?**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any characters related to it.**

**I do own Amora Summer.**

"Impossible" North said after a few moments of tense silence. "Doubt is dead."

"You can't kill doubt." Amora replied.

"Are you sure sheila?" he asked, "I mean did you see him."

"Of course not." She said, Bunny raised an eyebrow at her response.

"How can you be sure he's back then?" the Bunny said crossing his arms.

"He spoke to me."

"Wait a minute" said Jack, they all turned to look at him, "Who is Doubt?" an expression of realization crossed Amora's face as she looked at all the guardians.

"Oh, I didn't realize." There was a small chuckle, "why am I laughing? This isn't funny." But she couldn't stop, her laughter got louder and louder.

"What's so funny?" asked Jack, slightly offended that she was laughing at his question.

"We're all going to die." She said, which seemed to sober her up. "We're all going to die." She repeated more quietly. "I'm sorry, you aren't old enough to remember the last time doubt had a voice." Sandy was waving his arms trying to get her attention, "well except for Sandy." She paused, "Were you around back then North?" she asked. The jolly man nodded sullenly.

"I was a new guardian. Not even ten years old in this life."

"You're older than North?" Jack asked, getting completely sidetracked. She nodded.

"He came around after Christianity; I've been around since the Greeks. But that isn't the point, Doubt is the strongest enemy that any of us have ever faced or ever will face."

"What makes him more dangerous that Pitch?" asked Jack. She hesitated before answering.

"Doubt doesn't have powers like we do, he doesn't even have a physical form, his power is in his words, but he has to possess humans in order to have a voice and they can't always handle it."

"What do you mean they can't handle it?" asked Tooth. Amora and Sandy shared a look.

"Their bodies burn away, they can't handle the amount of power he squeezes into them and they burn up." She said quietly.

"How do you know so much about him?" asked Bunny suspiciously. Amora's cheeks tinted red and she avoided eye contact with the guardians, especially Jack.

"We used to be friends." She said quietly, "Before the fight." There was dead silence in the workshop.

"You were friends with the most powerful enemy we have ever faced?" said Bunny, "What the hell sheila." He said.

"He understood what I was going through." She said, her voice stronger now and tinged with anger. "He knew what it was like to not be able to feel." She turned away from the guardians. "He wasn't so…horrible back then. He wasn't bad until he got a voice." She turned back to them. "My past relationship with him shouldn't be your focus right now." She said.

"Wait, wait, wait." Said Jack, "relationship?" he asked. His pain was hidden behind a teasing tone and a smirk. Her face turned bright red and he knew he was in for it.

"NOT LIKE THAT FROSTY!" she yelled. He fell off of his perch on top of his staff and toppled onto the floor. He could see the steam rising from her hair and he knew that he had pushed it too far. His eyes grew wide with fear as she went off on her rampage.

"You know I didn't have to drag my butt up here to warn you big headed douchebags about this, but I did. Do you know why? Because I care about the children just as much as you do; they may not appreciate me, they may not admire me, but I protect them. And unlike you I care about the adults too. So you know what? I am done with this. You guys can try a save the world without my help." With that she stormed out the door and flew away.

All eyes turned to Jack who was currently cowering slightly behind North. He smirked and stood up.

"Did I mention she has a bit of a temper?"

Amora was a hundred miles away by now. After a few minutes of flying at incredibly high speeds she slowed until she was simply drifting. She felt bad for yelling at Jack, but that was not something that she enjoyed talking about.

Doubt had been her only friend, the only one who understood what it was like for her. After he attacked the first time she had been so lonely, so depressed she had begged the moon to help her, send her someone to make her life worth living. 1200 years later she met Jack.

Jack. She sighed at the thought of his name. The two of them were quite a conundrum. They were opposites in so many ways and so similar in so many more. He made her feel warm, and safe. Whenever he wasn't around she felt this strange ache in her chest.

Her mind drifted back to the couple she had matched only a few hours ago. She wondered how it felt to be in love. Was it really that special? She had asked the Man in the Moon a thousand times, begged him to let her feel. She was only met with silence.

She knew that love brought as much pain as it did joy and pleasure. She wondered why people would subject themselves to pain. She was reminded of the ache in her chest, like someone had stolen part of her heart.

* * *

**Well. There's chapter seven. Review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any characters related to it.**

**I do own Amora Summer.**

**I also do not own Les Miserables or the song "Castle On a Cloud" within that Musical.**

* * *

Jack knew she would come back. She always came back; which is exactly why he was so worried when she didn't

It had been at least two hours and no one had seen Amora since she stormed out of North's workshop. Toothiana had gone out looking for her a while ago and had returned unsuccessful. Bunnymund had jumped down a few holes and come back with nothing.

Needless to say, Jack was beginning to worry. He of all people should know where to look, but he had also come up empty handed.

He knew she wouldn't go home. He hadn't even bothered looking for her there. It was too predictable and too obvious…Which is exactly why she would choose there to hide. Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his stark white hair. He flew out the doors before any of the Guardians could ask where he was going or what he was doing or why he had a stupid grin on his face. He burst through the doors and embraced the cold arctic air. He shot straight up until he was above the thick layer of clouds that rested overhead.

It took him a little while to find the palace, but with the wind guiding him in the right direction he found his way to the castle that rested on a mountain of clouds.

He entered the palace through the runway opening that they had used when they had arrived in North's sleigh. The little doves seemed irritated that he had entered without their permission, but did not pursue him.

Jack stopped when he reached the large room that he had waited in when he had come with the other guardians and that was when Jack realized the flaw in his plan. Amora's palace was the largest, most elaborate, and most confusing place he had ever been. He was searching for one girl, who may or may not be here, that knew this place like the back of her hand.

Jack lowered himself on to the scorching marble floors in defeat. How could he be so stupid and assume that he would be able to find her. As he sat on the floor of the large foyer, completely ignoring the plush looking sofa that sat only a few feet away from the unlit fireplace, he heard something echoing down the halls.

_I know a place where no one's lost,_

_I know a place where no one cries,_

_Crying at all is not allowed,_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

It was a soft voice coming from down one of the hallways. Jack listened carefully to the singing and followed the sweet melody down one of the hallways.

The music grew louder, but there was no longer any singing, it was a gentle hum that Jack followed.

Jack followed the sound until he saw her, Amora, walking down the hallway. He hid behind a doorframe before she could see him. Steam rose from his back as he pressed himself against the burning wall.

He peaked around the corner and watched her as she walked down the hall. Once she turned the corner, Jack followed. She stopped at the same door that Bunny and North had been trying to break into only a few hours ago. Shto stopped in front of the large doors. She touched the handle gently and, after a moment, pushed the door open and walked inside.

Jack could have waited outside the doors until she emerged, but the guardian of fun could not bear the temptation and followed after her. He caught the door and held it open long enough so that he could squeeze himself inside through the small crack between the doors.

The doors swung closed with a heavy thud and all light was sealed out. Jack held his hand up in front of his face and could see nothing. He used his staff to stand up. He poked the long stick around him, hoping to be able to feel his surroundings. The only things he could feel was the door behind him.

His other senses began to compensate for his lack of sight and sharpened exponentialy. He could feel that the ground beneath his feet was uneven and cool. He lifted up his foot and felt the coolness rise with it. Dirt?

It matched with the musky smell of wood that he also was able to pick out. It smelt like pine trees. Jack almost expected to hear birds chirping as he used his new knowledge to make a mental image of the new room. He listened, but heard nothing. No birds, no soft humming, no rustle of leaves in the wind. So though the floor may be dirt and he may smell trees, he was definitely not outside.

He listened harder for any sound that may give him and sense of orientation of direction. He waited a minute and heard a low sound. Not Amora's soft humming, but something similar. It was most definitely a voice of some kind. It was whispering something in a low soothing tone. Jack took a step towards the sound that seemed to be coming from straight ahead.

Jack suddenly heard something else. A quiet sniffling was coming from the same direction as the comforting voice. He took a few more tentative steps towards the sounds. Suddenly light was shining in face, blinding him to anything other than white. The intensity of the light faded and his vision was riddled with light spots as his eyes slowly adjusted and took in the strange sight before him.

* * *

**Thank you. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
